Ultear Milkovich
Summary Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) is a female Mage and the daughter of Ur. She was also a former member of Grimoire Heart, where she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. After defecting from the Dark Guild, she became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière, until she left following the conclusion of the X791 Grand Magic Games. Powers and stats Tier: At least 8-B, 8-A with Arc of Time Name: Ultear Milkovich Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Time Control (limited to inanimate objects and plants), Ice Control, Mind Control (completely twisted Jellal's personality), Swordsmanship, Shapeshifting, Thought Projection (something similar to illusion or clone), Martial Arts, Magic, Power Increasing, Pain Inducting Attack Potency: At least City Block level (she damaged Base Natsu and Gray easily) Multi-City Block level with Arc of Time (Effortlessly reassembled the 200+ meter long "Grimoire Heart" airship as well as the Tenrou Tree even after being defeated by Gray); her Second Origin Release can induce pain to targets with higher durability Speed: Supersonic+ (can keep with Natsu and Gray) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ '(damaging Gray with kicks) 'Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (resisted to Gray's Ice Make: Gungnir), likely higher (she wasn't concentrated on the fight when she received the attack) Stamina: High Range: Average human range with unarmed combat, hundreds of meters with Time Arc and Ice Make, at least Planetary with Last Ages Standard Equipment: 'Magic Orb, Sword 'Intelligence: Very high, an excellent actor and a schemer. She infiltrated the Magic Council, brainwashed Jellal (thus kickstarting many of the events of the series), as well as a capable tactician (almost led the Seven Kin to victory over Fairy Tail). Weaknesses: '''Her main magic can't directly affect her foes (with exceptions of Second Origin Activation and Last Ages, which aren't suited for combat), Last Ages drains her stamina completely after use and is very limited in its ability to rewind time before aging her rapidly. '''Notable Techniques: * Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. ** Restore (レストア Resutoa): Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. ** Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. ** Luminous Minutes: Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. ** Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. ** Infinite Sphere: Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. ** Second Origin Release: Ultear, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people. ** Last Ages (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu): A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Ultear's time. As Ultear's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Ultear's body becomes horribly burnt. After using it, the user's body rapidly ages. * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. * Possession Magic: Ultear conjures a ghost like entity, which consumes the users mind and corrupts their thoughts. It was used on Jellal Fernandes to turn him evil and convince him that she was Zeref. * Magic Sword: Ultear manipulates energy on her palm and creates a sword made of that energy. Ultear uses her Orb to fight over long distances, but this Magic Sword is useful in close combat. The strength of the sword is currently unknown * Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): It was revealed that Ultear also possesses Ice-Make '''Magic exactly like Ur's. She used the said Magic to create plants and flowers out of ice to attack Gray during their battle on Tenrou Island. ** '''Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. It's very similar to Ur's Ice-Make: Rose Garden. ** Ice-Make: Bloom: Ultear creates several blocks of ice which bloom outwards to attack the target. ** Ice-Make: Dahlias: Ultear creates giant Dahlia flowers out of ice to shield herself from an enemy attack. * Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear has shown skill in Transformation Magic: she was able to transform into a masked man named Zalty, a disguise she came up with and which she could maintain for a lengthy duration of time. Nonetheless, she couldn't eliminate her womanly smell, as noted by Natsu. * Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): As member of the Magic Council, Ultear was required to be able to cast her image across long distances, in order to be able to appear at Council functions in Fiore, without having to leave the Council's headquarters in Era. * Enhanced Strength: Ultear has shown herself to possess great strength, being capable of forcing Gray back with a kick effortlessly. She was also able to send him crashing into a wall after she had grabbed his head with her legs, shattering the wall in the process. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ultear is also skilled in unarmed combat. During her fight with Gray, she was able to grab his head with her legs, demonstrating agile motions. Even while underwater, Ultear was able to deliver powerful kicks to Gray. * Immense Magic Power: As the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and a former member of the Magic Council, Ultear has a vast amount of Magic Power. Even as a child, Ultear had so much that it was causing her to become ill, and her mother, Ur, had to send her to a Magic Research Laboratory to have some of it removed Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users